


Queenie’s Birthday.

by cutenewt



Series: Family. [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Newt Scamander, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Canon Autistic Character, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, One Big Happy Family, Protective Newt Scamander, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: Planning a surprise birthday party for a legilimens is a lot harder than one may think... but, it all works out and a lot of happy fluff ensues!





	Queenie’s Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinoaGoldstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinoaGoldstein/gifts).



> This is a little oneshot for Ella, since it’s her birthday!!
> 
> Also my fic ‘second generation’ goes into more detail about the different headcanons related to the Scamander and Kowalski children, created by myself and Ella.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

_ {Lily: 8 _

_ Esther: 6 _

_ Bobby: 5 _

_ Marie: 4 _

_ Alfred: 1} _

  
  


**_Queenie’s Birthday._ **

 

**_For Ella, by Sam._ **

 

-

 

Making birthday plans for a legilimens is a lot harder than you might think. But, Tina rises to the challenge. The only people who know of her plans are her own children and husband, but it’s mainly Esther who is helping out. The little white lie that they told Jacob was that the celebrations would be at their family’s home in England, and that’s all the information he gets.

 

It’s a lot more complex than this actually… “alright, so Theseus will pick up the cake tomorrow at eight, Jacob should not be there until nine. He will say it is for Leta’s Mother if asked and that’s that. We will decorate the city hall nearby, with food and drink and ribbons. The celebrating starts at four and that’s when I will drop the invitation into their door,” Tina goes over the plan to her family, who are sat listening intently on the sofa.

 

“I need to bring the presents, yes?” Newt asks, bouncing Alfie on his knee.

 

His wife nods. “Yes. The clothes are all ready and ironed — Marie your dress is purple and Essie yours is light pink. I have my glitter gown and Dad has his black suit and grey coat. Alfie has his options.”

 

“And we will play Auntie’s favourite songs!” Esther reminds her.

 

“Any questions?” Tina asks, looking at them all.

 

Everyone shakes their heads, minus Alfie who’s now chewing on his unicorn blanket. “Okay, let’s get to bed.”

 

-

 

The next morning at ten the family begin their tasks of getting ready for the surprise party. Tina tries her best to comb Marie’s hair, and ties it into little bunches with lilac ribbons. Esther braids her hair with pink ribbons, whilst her Mother her makeup into her bag in preparations. Newt is in Alfie’s bedroom offering him outfit choices, since he usually wears long babygrows and wraps himself in his blanket Tina didn’t know if he’d wear a shirt or not.

 

Surprisingly he does and he even giggles when Newt puts on a tiny red bow tie for him. Alfie points to Newt’s black bow tie and then to his, clapping his hands. “I suppose we do look quite similar, you’re right.” His Dad smiles, clipping on some tiny braces to the baby’s trousers. He may or may not have picked those out himself.

 

Newt picks Alfie up, and brings him into the master bedroom. “We’re ready!” He tells Tina, who turns from fixing Marie’s hair (again) and smiles.

 

“You look adorable,” she grins, walking over to kiss both of their cheeks.

 

“Alfie looks like a baby you!” Marie giggles, straightening her brother’s bow tie for him.

 

Tina looks at them all. “Are we ready? Newt, honey… you’re not bringing the case so don’t even think about it.” She warns, and he pouts.

 

“Case! Case!” Alfie waves his arms.

 

Newt shrugs towards her and she rolls her eyes. “We gotta go! ‘Case, case’ can wait!” She calls out, taking Marie by the hand and leading them all to the fireplace.

 

They arrive in Theseus’ office — he works at MACUSA now, since being married to Leta they’d moved to New York to pursue higher careers — and he’s left a note on his desk confirming that the cake has been delivered. The family sneak out, not risking disapparating and messing up their outfits. After eating a snack on their way the group arrive at the city hall.

 

Everything is ready for them to set up thanks to Newt’s brother and Tina withdraws her wand, picking up some pink bunting. Esther unravels the giant ‘Happy Birthday, Queenie!’ banner and Newt puts it just above the stage using his magic. Marie is too busy spinning around the dance floor to want to help, and Alfie hasn’t left his Dad’s arms yet. It’s almost one and there’s just under three hours to get ready, with the guests arriving twenty minutes early so they can all surprise Queenie.

 

Half past three comes around rather quickly, and luckily Tina had a few spare moments to apply her makeup — although Newt assured her she really doesn’t need it, but if she wants it she looks just as beautiful. The place is now decked in pink everything; ribbons, bunting, banners, balloons and glitter that fills the air. Tina starts up the music, putting it on a low volume. The guests begin to arrive and first are Theseus and Leta. A few of Queenie’s colleagues arrive too, bringing some cupcakes and presets to add to the tables. A handful of magical families who have grown close with the Kowalskis arrive next, being loyal bakery customers and their kids being friends with Lily and Bobby.

 

Finally, it’s time for Tina to disapparate and post the invite. She’s back with seven minutes to spare and then they wait. “Okay, everyone shh!” The witch calls into the microphone, standing centre stage. She waves her wand and ‘happy birthday’ starts playing. A few moments later and the doors open…

 

“SURPRISE, QUEENIE!” Each guest yells, and she turns the same shade of the decorations.

 

Newt snuggles Alfie, who’s hands are over his ears. The kids start screaming with excitement and slight sugar overload from raiding the candy bowl when Tina wasn’t looking. Everybody starts to greet the Kowalskis, but Queenie makes a beeline for her big sister first.

 

“Teenie! I don’t know what t’ say!” She exclaims, pulling her sister into a hug.

 

“Happy birthday, Queenie.” Tina beams, hugging her back.

 

The blonde has a beautiful, sparkling pink gown on and heels that only Queenie could pull off walking in so elegantly. Jacob is wearing a navy blue suit and Bobby has on a matching suit which is adorable. Lily wanted to be like her Mom, so Queenie made her a similar dress with slightly longer sleeves. Her daughter has her hair almost halfway down her back now and it’s in two Dutch braids. They look picture perfect, and it’s just lucky that Tina knows someone who takes photos. This may actually be the day they get nice photos for the album for once.

 

Now that the party is off to a start, Tina turns up the music and guides her little sister over to the presents table. Lily has automatically gravitated to the candy bowl and is sharing the strawberry candy with Matilda — the eight year old girl who’s Mother works at Ilvermorny and they frequent the bakery a lot when she is home for the holidays. Bobby is eyeing the cupcakes, and it’s lucky Queenie made a salad dish before they’d left home really.

 

Newt distracts Alfie with some bubbles using magic, and he toddles along an empty space of floor. Theseus wanders over, a smile forming. “Crazy how he looks so much like you,” the wizard comments.

 

His younger brother looks up, not letting go of his son’s little hand. “You think?” Newt can’t help but smile.

 

“He even has the bow tie!” Theseus crouches down, and Alfie hides under Newt’s coat. “Doesn’t like many people either,” he jokes, waving at the baby as he peeks out.

 

“I like people… sometimes,” Newt counteracts, lifting his son up. “Even my brother sometimes!” He cops towards Alfie, who giggles quietly.

 

Theseus shakes his head with a smile, standing up at the same time as Newt. “You know, you’ve earned this — the family life. It’s nice to see you so happy,” he says, patting Newt’s shoulder.

 

Alfie watches his movements, then slowly waves. Theseus laughs. “I’d better go make sure nobody is messing with the cake backstage, see you in a moment!” The elder sibling announces, walking away.

 

Newt goes to find Tina, spying her looking uncomfortable whilst chatting with someone who works at MACUSA. “Tina, dear!” He calls, and she ducks under the other guy’s arm.

 

“Thank you,” Tina says, tickling under Alf’s chin.

 

The pair scan the room for their other children, just to make sure they’re alright. Esther is chasing Lily for some reason that may be related to the almost empty candy bowl and Marie is dancing with her Aunt. Tina smiles, watching the photographer capture the moment without the pair even noticing.

 

A couple more hours pass by and then the lights dim and ‘happy birthday’ starts playing again. Theseus appears centre stage with the cake in his hands. The candles are lit atop of the three layered cake; the bottom layer is chocolate and light pink, the middle is vanilla sponge and a darker shade of pink, with the top layer being lemon and dark pink. Queenie squeals with glee at the sight of it, hurrying into the stage to blow out the candles. As the cake is placed down onto a small table nearby  Theseus smiles, and she gives him a hug. “Thank you so much everybody! Wow,” the witch exhales, talking into the microphone.

 

“Thanks so much to my big sis, Teenie! And to all my family and friends for coming and bringing me all of these amazing things and presents. I love you all!” Queenie’s voice wavers a little at the end, causing her elder sister to wonder how many giggle waters she’s helped herself to exactly.

 

The cake gets sliced for each guest next and they all stand around talking and eating. Lily has had such a sugar rush that she is now starting to float instead of walk, so Jacob has demoted her to holding his hand until she comes down from the high. Bobby has cake icing on his nose and Queenie finds this unnecessarily hilarious. Marie and Esther are sharing their slice because they’re full and apparently sensible enough to not even be promoted to do this. Newt and Alfie share their cake, and Alfie squeals happily to let his Dad know that the chocolate is the best, scrunching his nose at the lemon. Newt agrees and ruffles his hair.

 

Soon Jacob and Queenie are slow dancing at it’s getting close to eight now, they’re both obviously tipsy. Lily watches her Mom and Dad make fools out of themselves, sat up on the side of the stage whilst sipping on her juice box with a judging expression. “Bobby, tell ‘em to stop.” She turns to her brother, who’s smiling and clapping. “No taste in this family,” the young witch sighs.

 

Alfie is fast asleep against Newt’s shoulder, his Dad protecting him from the noise with one hand carefully against his ear and gently swaying to keep him comfortable. Tina finds Marie asleep against Theseus’ feet under a chair, her thumb in her mouth as she snores softly. Even Esther can barely stand up without her eyes starting to close.

 

The Mother picks up Marie, taking Essie by the hand. She lets Queenie know that they’re leaving and gets bombarded with a hug. Esther giggles. “I’ll come over by tomorrow! Come by… over?” The blonde frowns, kissing Tina’s cheek and leaving some lipstick behind.

 

“Don’t get too hungover! Theseus, make sure they get home alright?” Tina looks over at her brother-in-law, who gives her a salute back.

 

The Scamander family head back home, and soon everyone is in bed. Tina finds her husband asleep on the floor of Alfie’s bedroom, one of the bedtime story books over his face. She laughs, ensuring to snap a Polaroid photo to keep in the album. She helps him to bed and they all sleep that night with smiles on their faces and stomachs full of cake.

 

-

 

A week later both Tina and Queenie receive the photos from the party. Some are adorable, some quite terrible and others extremely full of hilarity…

 

~ There’s one of Lily wearing a party hat, doing a thumbs up and showing a wide mouthed grin that shows off her lack of two front teeth.

 

~ Bobby smiling, with Queenie crouched beside him and squeezing him in a sweet side hug.

 

~ Tina and Newt smiling at Alfie who’s in his Dad’s arms, and there’s bubbles surrounding them. They all look so happy.

 

~ Esther twirling her dress around as Queenie claps her hands in the distance.

 

~ Tina looking like she wants to jump out of a window whilst two MACUSA workers joke, alcoholic beverages in their hands and at the last second of the photo Tina downs hers in one.

 

~ Newt and Theseus sat down on the floor as Alfie reaches for a bubble above him, turning to his Dad and Uncle for reassurance.

 

~ The Scamander brothers smiling together, Newt looking slightly unsure. Theseus puts his arm around his younger sibling, and Alfie peeks out from behind his leg, waving at the camera unbeknownst to the two posers above him.

 

~ the Kowalski family actually all smiling and looking at the camera, sat under the banner on the edge of the stairs, at the last second Bobby falls off and his sister laughs so hard that he falls too.

 

The collection of memories will be ones that both families will definitely treasure forever.

 

-

 

**_THE END! Happiest of Birthdays to Ella, hope you loved it!! Xx_ **


End file.
